Various types of hair styling devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a permanent wave apparatus that has a pair of parallel rods of the same or different diameter attached to a length-adjustable arm, a band that stretches along each rod, a cap on the band which secures the band to a front end of the rod. The width-adjustable arm permits the adjustment of the distance between the rods.